onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Saitama/Webcomic Gallery
To see which chapters correspond with which arc, see Story Arcs. Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Saitama_webcomic_first_appearance.jpg|Saitama's first appearance Saitama_3_years_ago.jpg|Saitama 3 years ago Saitama_takes_down_Marugori.jpg|Saitama takes down Marugori Saitama_proclaims.png|Saitama proclaims his determination on defending the world House of Evolution Arc Saitama_angry.jpg|Saitama angry after failing to kill a mosquito Saitama_after_slapping_Mosquito_Girl.jpg|Saitama after slapping Mosquito Girl Shorten_to_20_words_or_less.png|"Shorten your explanation to 20 words or less!" Consecutive_Normal_Punches_webcomic.jpg|'Consecutive Normal Punches' Saitama_reveals_the_secret_to_his_strength.png|Saitama reveals the secret to his strength Saitama_realising_he_missing_bargain_day.png|Saitama realizing that today is bargain day Paradise Group Arc Saitama_goes_to_deal_with_Parasiders.jpg|Saitama goes to deal with the Paradisers Saitama_catches_Sonic's_blade.jpg|Saitama catches Speed-o'-Sound Sonic's blade Saitama_nutcracker.png|Saitama cracking nuts Saitama_convince_Genos_to_register_as_a_hero.png|Saitama officially appointing Genos as his disciple Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc Saitama_Sidehops.png|Saitama side hopping Saitama's_death_punch_webcomic.jpg|Saitama's Death Punch Saitama_giving_advice.png|Saitama giving Genos advice Saitama_eating_blade.jpg|Saitama chomping down on Sonic's weapon Giant Meteor Arc Saitama_destroys_the_meteor.png|Saitama destroys the meteor Saitama_and_falling_meteors.jpg|Saitama and falling meteor fragments Saitama_and_mob_mentality.png|Saitama and the angry mob Sea Monster Arc Saitama_kills_some_Sea_Monsters.png|Saitama kills some Seafolk Saitama_looking_at_Deep_Sea_King.png|Saitama looking at Deep Sea King Saitama_kills_Deep_Sea_King.jpg|Saitama kills Deep Sea King Alien Conquerors Arc WC Sky King Attack Reaction.png|Saitama moved by the Sky King's attack on the Hero Association headquarters WC Can I Have Some Tea.png|Saitama asks for some tea WC Geryganshoop Death.png|Saitama kills Geryuganshoop WC Saitama vs Boros.png|Saitama meets Boros WC Saitama vs Boros 2.png|Saitama punches Boros WC Saitama vs Boros 3.png|"OK." WC Saitama vs Boros 4.png|Saitama and Boros exchange blows WC Saitama vs Boros 5.png|Saitama gets a good punch on Boros WC Consecutive Normal Punches Boros.png|Saitama uses Consecutive Normal Punches WC Serious Punch.png|Saitama counters Boros' ultimate move with his Serious Punch WC Serious Punch 2.png|'Serious Punch' King Arc WC_King_and_Saitama_WC_Battle.png|Saitama arrives at King's place and plays video games WC_King_Apologises_To_Saitama_And_Saitama_Offers_Friendship.png|King apologizes to Saitama and the latter offers his friendship WC_King_Remembers_Saitama.png|King recognizes Saitama as the hero who saved him multiple times WC_Saitama_And_Genos_Encounter_G4.png|Saitama and Genos encounter G4 WC_Saitama_Confronts_King.png|Saitama confronts King about the S-Class fleeing from G4 WC_Saitama_Helps_King_After_Killing_Octopus_Claw_Man.png|Saitama helps King after defeating Octopus Claw Man WC_Saitama_Meets_King.png|Saitama meets King WC_Saitama_Saves_King_From_Giant_Crow.png|Saitama saves King from Giant Crow Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc WC_Fubuki_Box_Cutter_On_Saitama.png|Fubuki tries to kill Saitama with a cardboard cutter WC_Fubuki_Hellstorm.png|Fubuki uses Hell Storm on Saitama WC_Fubuki_Mountain_Jutsu.png||Fubuki tries to trap Saitama, but he breaks out WC_Fubuki_Orders_To_Crush_Saitama.png|Mountain Ape and Eyelashes attack Saitama on Fubuki's orders WC_Fubuki_Uses_Psychic_Powers_On_Saitama.png|Fubuki using psychic attacks on Saitama WC_Saitama_And_Genos_Are_Given_Hero_Names.png|Saitama and Genos are given their hero names WC_Saitama_Beats_Fubuki's_Sidekicks.png|Saitama punches Fubuki's sidekicks away WC_Saitama_Lectures_Fubuki.png|Saitama lectures Fubuki on heroes WC_Saitama_Meets_Fubuki_Group.png|Saitama meets the Blizzard Group WC_Saitama_Menacing_Bring_It_On.png|Saitama tells Sonic to bring it on WC_Saitama_Saves_Fubuki_From_Genos_And_Sonic.png|Saitama saves Fubuki from Genos and Sonic WC_Serious_Side_Hops.png|Saitama using his Serious Side Hops WC_Serious_Side_Hops_2.png|Saitama defeats Sonic with side hops Hero Hunt Arc WC_999_HIT_COMBO.png|King wrecks Saitama with his 999 hit combo WC_Charanko_Approaches_The_Saitama_Group.png|Charanko approaches the Saitama Group WC_Garou_Tried_To_Knock_Saitama.png|Garou attempts to knock out Saitama WC_Genus_Explaining_Limiter.png|Genus explains the Limiter and Saitama's strength WC_Hotpot.png|The Saitama Group having a hotpot WC_Saitama_Announces_He'll_Destroy_The_Earth.png|Saitama expresses his anger by saying he might destroy the Earth WC_Saitama_Knock_Garou_Out.png|Saitama knocks out Garou WC_Saitama_Sets_Off_To_Find_Garou.png|Saitama heads off to find the Hero Hunter Monster Association Arc WC_Saitama_Punches_Rover.png WC Bang confronts Garou.png WC_Caged_Insect.png WC_Consecutive_Normal_Punch_Garou.png WC_Forelocks_In_The_Face.png WC_Garou_annoys_Saitama.png WC_Garou_Attempts_to_Outspeed_Saitama.png WC_Garou_First_Punch_On_Saitama.png WC_Garou_Gives_A_Speech.png WC_Garou_Heart_Problems_Abandonment.png WC_Garou_Landing.png WC Genos realizes Saitama has beaten Garou.png WC_God_Slayer_Instant_Attack.png WC_I'm_Gonna_Kick_Your_Ass.png WC_Monster_Garou_Regen.png WC_Oh_You're_Approaching_Me.png WC_ONE_Fight.gif WC_Saitama_Announces_Garou_wanted_To_Be_A_Hero.png WC_Saitama_announces_that_he_will_fight_Garou.png WC_Saitama_Asserts_That_Garou_Can_Never_Beat_Him.png WC_Saitama_Breaks_Instakill.png WC_Saitama_Clearing_Rubble.png WC_Saitama_Flashy_Catch.png WC_Saitama_Flashy_Dodge.png WC_Saitama_Helps_Zombieman_Get_Up.png WC_Saitama_Kills_ENW.png WC_Saitama_Mentally_Breaks_Garou.png WC_Saitama_notices_Garou_leaving.png WC_Saitama_Shows_Garou_he's_drained.png WC_Saitama_vs_Garou_1.png WC_Saitama_vs_Garou_2.png WC_Saitama_vs_Garou_3.png WC_Saitama_vs_Garou_4.png WC_Saitama_vs_Garou_5.png WC_Saitama_vs_Garou_6.png WC_Saitama_vs_Garou_7.png WC_Saitama_vs_Garou_8.png WC_Serious_Headbutt.png WC_SHUT_THE_FUCK_UP.png WC_Tableflip_1.png WC_Two_Handed_Consecutive_Normal_Punches.png WC_Winged_Garou_Attacks_Saitama.png WC Saitama finds out his house was destroyed.png WC_Saitama_Finds_His_Microwave.png WC_Saitama_Finds_Rover_and_Kid_Sperm.png WC_Saitama_Heads_Towards_His_New_Home.png Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc WC Bofoi witnesses Saitama.png WC_Forte_sees_Saitama_and_Tatsumaki_Fighting.png WC_Forte_Tried_to_Befriend_Saitama_After_Seeing_Him_Fight_Tatsumaki.png WC_Iron_Man_Genos_vs_Saitama_2.png WC_Iron_Man_Genos_vs_Saitama.png WC_Kenzan_Rat_no_diffed.png WC Saitama emerging from the ground.png WC_Saitama_accompanies_Fubuki_to_Psykos.png WC_Saitama_defeats_Big_Iron.png WC_Saitama_defeats_Dragon_level_robots.png WC_Saitama_defeats_Twin_Headed_Tsuchinoko.png WC_Saitama_emerges_from_Tatsumaki_burying_him.png WC_Saitama_meets_3_A-Class.png WC_Saitama_saves_HA_guard_from_Sisters.png WC_Saitama_tries_to_think_of_a_way_to_say_Genos_got_stronger.png WC_Saitama_tries_to_warn_Forte_about_car_to_no_avail.png WC_Saitama_turns_down_nero_heroes_offer.png WC_Tatsumaki_buries_Saitama.png WC_Tatsumaki_pisses_Saitama_off.png WC_Tatsumaki_vs_Saitama_1.png WC_Tatsumaki_vs_Saitama_2.png WC_Tatsumaki_vs_Saitama_3.png WC_Tatsumaki_vs_Saitama_4.png WC_Tatsumaki_vs_Saitama_5.png WC_Saitama_vs_Bofoi_robots.png WC_Saitama_watches_as_Fubuki_and_Tats_start_fighting.png Ninjas Arc WC_Flash_using_Weapons_against_Saitama.png|Saitama blocking Flashy Flash's weapons WC_Sonic_sees_Saitama_and_Flash_together.png|Speed-o'-Sound Sonic runs into Saitama and Flash WC_Saitama_Visits_Sonic's_Neighbourhood.png|Saitama visits Sonic's neighbourhood WC_Saitama_vs_Flashy_1.png|Flash dodges Saitama's attacks WC_Saitama_vs_Flashy_2.png|Saitama surprises Flash with his speed WC_Saitama_stops_Genos_and_Flash_fighting.png|Saitama stops the fight between Genos and Flash WC_Saitama_replies_to_Flash's_backstory_with_Stew_comment.png|Saitama shows his ignorance towards Flash's backstory WC_Saitama_defeats_Sonic_for_the_14th_time.png|Saitama defeats Sonic for the 14th time WC_Saitama_Bites_Flashy_Slash.png|Saitama counters Flashy Slash by biting the ninja's sword WC_Saitama_chases_Flash.png|Saitama chases Flash WC_Saitama_Closes_the_Door_on_Flashy_1.png|Flashy visits Saitama WC_Saitama_Closes_the_Door_on_Flashy.png|Flash tells Saitama to follow him, but Saitama slams the door on the ninja WC_Saitama_death_punch_on_Flash.png|Saitama almost kills Flash WC_Just_Lift_Dude.png|Saitama gives advice to King WC_King_Defeats_Saitama_in_Video_Game.png|King defeats Saitama in video games despite being depressed Saitama_punches_Ninja_Village_Leader_into_ground.png|Saitama punches the Ninja Village Leader into the ground. Category:Galleries